By recognizing a motion of a user's hand, a gesture recognition apparatus for desirably generating a command related to the motion is used. Some gesture recognition apparatus recognizes “forward operation” which the user's hand is moving along a predetermined direction, such as top and bottom or right and left. In this gesture recognition apparatus, when a velocity (movement velocity) by which the user's hand is moving is above a threshold, and when another forward operation was not detected in the past predetermined period, an input of the forward operation is recognized.
However, immediately before a forward operation, the user's hand is slightly moving along a direction opposite to that of the forward operation, i.e., this motion is called “previous swing”. Accordingly, in the conventional technique, when a movement velocity of the user's hand as a previous swing is above a threshold, the previous swing is erroneously recognized as the forward operation.